Max (Toa Airato99)
History Early Life Max was created 100512 years ago by a great being named Angonce during the Great Wars. Max was trained in the art of Quick combat and was given the power to control sand. After he was fully trained he joined the other Stone Guardians and was sent directly into battle with the purpose of trapping Galbatorix and containing him in The 7 power stones. Max and his teammates soon fought Galbatorix. one of max's teammates was killed By Galbatorix but when all hope seemed lost Max used his power over sand and Wrapped it around Galbatorix. The Fire Guardian then Turned the Sand into hardened glass. after capturing their foe they used the six remaining stones to absorb Galbatorix, thus ending the Great Wars and retuning the galaxy to peace. Life as a Guardian Max spent most of his life trying to blend in with the other sand glatorian, he even got a job at the local blacksmith. One of the blacksmith's regulars, a skrall female named Sandra, peaked Max's interest. After work he followed her. He got caught by her and she pinned him down. She asked him some questions like "who are you?" and "why are you following me" but Max only cracked jokes at her questions. she later decided to let him go if he never followed her again. even if he couldn't follow her, he decided he could watch her at work, his manager noticed Max staring at her and told him you only get one chance to fall in love. Max took his advise and talked to Sandra. their conversation was brief but Max knew he had gotten on her good side. the two soon became good friend then went to full on lovers. Max and Sandra decided to get married but before they could Max met Dr. Phaze. (one of Gorbka's Followers) it was a great shock to Max that Sandra's father was a warrior who fought on the side of the Makuta Rebellion. Sandra herself was forced to watch as the two people that she loved clashed. Phaze won nearly killing Max. In a fit of rage Phaze turned Max and all other sand glatorian into mutated vorox. He then imprisoned Max, (against Sandra's wishes) in a dirty cell. Sandra brought food to Max every day and sometimes ate with him. (she had to do this only when her father wasn't around) Sandra also told Max everything she could about what was happening in the world above them. on the day of the shattering Max escaped and found Sandra pinned by a few rocks. Max saved her and the two ran out of a crumbling base. after resting they were discovered by Phaze. Max was thrown into a new cell and instead of Sandra he soon had Phaze delivering him food. Toa Aloka In 20 AMVM Max finally escaped prison thanks to Sandra unhooking his chains. After his escape Max came upon a burning temple, exploring he found the library, in which he once hid a part of a scroll containing the where a bouts of the stones of Acrateus.